


Dragged by the Demon

by Nyooom



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's Sam of course there is swearing, Post-Seduce Me 2, Spoilers for Sam's route?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyooom/pseuds/Nyooom
Summary: Mika slips up, and Sam takes advantage of it.





	Dragged by the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged it as Teen and up because of swearing and there is a very very small amount of innuendos, and a nonsexual shower scene. Just wanted to be safe!

Sweat clung to Mika like a second layer of skin. It was sticky, uncomfortable, and exactly how she _didn’t_ want to feel. She had just wanted to get a bit of exercise, but forgot just how hot Chicago’s summer sun could get, especially in the late afternoon.

Sam had insisted that they go for a run to get some exercise, as they had been cooped up in the mansion for a few days as string after string of storms and rain travelled through the area. She had agreed, as she wanted to start working out, but keeping up with the incubus proved to be much harder than she had expected.

But, what had she expected? His extra power was speed; he claimed he was going slow for her, but his definition of ‘slow’ meant she was still a few paces behind him at all times. He didn’t appear to be frustrated at their pace, even as she started to gasp for breath and slow down, but she felt bad for weighing him down, and quite a bit embarrassed at the shape she was in. While she was a sweating mess, he was barely winded. He called back encouragements to her as they ran, which did little to motivate her.

When they finally got back to the mansion, she made a beeline for the kitchen for water. When Sam came in, she was thirstily gulping down a bottle of water. “You may want to slow down there. You need to sip the water, not chug it like your life depends on it.” She nodded and took her mouth off the bottle, gasping for air.

“Wow, I knew you were out of shape, but _this_ out of shape?” He grabbed himself a bottle and started to drink slowly as she glared up at the incubus.

“Come on! We just ran over two miles!”

“And am I that sweaty or winded?” A big part of her wanted to slap him in the shoulder, but she couldn’t muster up the energy. She just sent him another frosty glare before sipping at the water again.

“Geez, don’t be mad, I was teasing. You did good, for not having exercised that hard in a while. I’m proud of you.” He flashed her a grin as he leaned against the counter and capped his bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Mika muttered in response, still focused on rehydrating her aching body. Once she finally felt satisfied, she capped the bottle and set it down on the counter. Sam opened his arms to her, but she shook her head. “No, I’m sweaty and gross.”

“And that’s stopping me from hugging you why?”

“Because I’m gross!” Sam just rolled his eyes and pushed off the counter, heading towards her. Before she could react, his arms were wrapped around her body, and he bent his head down so he could speak into her ear.

“Maybe I like the smell of your sweat, doofus.”

“Gross!” She squealed, but settled into his embrace anyways, resting her weight in his arms. Her legs were sore and felt similar to jelly, so she was grateful for the strong and steady arms around her.

“How about this: we head upstairs and shower, then lay down and take a nap. How does that sound?” When she nodded into his chest, he rubbed along her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Okay, I’ll race you to the shower!” In a flash, his arms disappeared from around her, making her stumble. She blinked, and he was gone.

“Sam Anderson, that is _not_ fair!” She yelled, hearing his lovely laugh from somewhere upstairs, followed a faint, “I win!” Mika shook her head and willed her legs to take her upstairs to the bathroom.

When she finally made it, Sam was standing in the water already. He watched as she peeled the sweaty clothing from her skin, and stepped to the side when she stepped inside so she could stand underneath the spray. His hands were gentle as he washed her body and lathered her shampoo and conditioner into her hair, allowing her to rinse the suds herself. She loved feeling his hands against her skin and in her hair. It wasn’t in a sexual manner, but the feeling of his hands running lovingly across her skin, through her hair, and rubbing against her sore muscles was comforting.

When they stepped out, Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and promptly draped a towel around her body. He didn’t know how to twist her hair into a towel hat, though, so he made her do it. “Come on, let’s go take a nap, doofus.”

It was about 4 in the afternoon, but as they crawled into bed after she dried her hair a bit more, shut the drapes to bathe the room in darkness, and they both put some clothes on, Mika’s whole body was overtaken in exhaustion. Sam seemed to understand this and pulled the sheets up and around her body for her as she got comfortable in the bed. Her whole body was sore from running so far, and the mattress felt unbelievably comfortable as she finally relaxed. She barely registered Sam kissing her cheek as she started to drift into sleep.

She was comfortable, for a while at least. Soon, though, she got hot underneath the silk sheets. It must have only been a few minutes since she laid down, but she was brought away from sleep from heat. As she tossed and turned, trying to find somewhere cool on the sheets, she contemplated what to do. She didn’t want to throw the blankets off, as she would be cold quickly, but staying underneath felt like she was bathing in fire, so she settled with sticking her leg out from underneath the sheets. Her foot dangled over the edge of the mattress, and finally she felt comfortable enough to relax back into sleep.

Or, maybe not.

As she relaxed again, images started to play against the back of her eyelids of mangled and gnarled hands reaching up to grab at her ankle. Quickly she retracted her leg, jerking it back underneath the safety of the sheets. When she jerked back, though, she must have disturbed Sam, as he grumbled out, “The hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, I got hot and stuck my foot out, but got scared and put it back underneath.”

“And that required you to shake the whole bed? Why would you be scared to put your foot over the edge of the mattress?”

“What if a demon or something grabs my foot and snatches me out of the bed? My body couldn’t handle that, especially not now.” A moment of silence passed over the two of them, long enough to make Mika turn around to see why Sam had gone so silent. He was just staring at her like she was an idiot. What had she said?

“Mika, you do realize what the hell I am?” She just stared blankly at him, not comprehending his question.

“Um… you’re Sam?” He looked at her as if she had grown horns on her head, or something. “What? That’s what you are- _oh my god you’re a demon_.” Her cheeks flushed red as realization hit her, and she groaned out in embarrassment, hiding her head in her pillow.

“You really are an airhead sometimes, aren’t you?” Sam chuckled, and soon after she heard him speak, his hands gripped her shoulders. “Come here, you doofus.” She allowed herself to be dragged to him, and hid her face in the sheets beside his chest.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” she muttered, to which Sam let out another low chuckle.

“Don’t worry, the only demon that I would allow to do that is me, and I don’t plan on dragging you out of the bed. Go back to sleep before I ditch you and make you nap alone.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, really? Watch me.” He smirked at her before twisting around, sitting up and tossing his legs over the side of the mattress.

“No no no, get back here! I’m sorry!” She shot up in bed and laughed, gripping his bicep and freezing him as he went to stand up.

“Then lay down and sleep, for fucks’ sake!”  To the untrained ear, his tone sounded annoyed, but Mika could hear the underlying warmth, and see it in his gaze as he turned and lifted a hand to ruffle her slightly damp hair before setting back in the bed. He laid with his back to her and shoved his head into the pillow, letting out a sigh of content. Her heart fluttered slightly as she gazed at him, taking in the hard muscles beneath his skin contrasted against his soft brown locks of hair. How did she get so lucky to call him hers?

“ _Go to sleep, Mika_.”

Busted.

Mika lightly smacked his shoulder, to which he lazily swatted at her, his fingers brushing against her arm as she cuddled into his back, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder before finally shutting her eyes and drifting into sleep.

 »»————-　　————-««

Sam had to work late at the station, which left Mika home alone for a majority of the night. She made dinner for herself and prepared a plate for Sam when he got home, but after an hour, she finally just wrapped up the food and stuck it in the fridge with a note on it to reheat it.

The mansion felt lonely without the presence of her incubus, and she wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Finally, once it reached about nine, she decided to just head off to bed. Sam would understand.

She slipped on her favorite pair of pajamas and slid into the bed, flicking the light off before settling into the sheets. The bed, like the mansion, felt lonely without Sam in it. It felt uncomfortably large, and she wasn’t sure what to do with the space, but eventually she came up with an idea: starfish.

She hadn’t been able to spread out in the bed in a while, and though she missed Sam’s presence, she was going to take advantage of the space and spread herself out. Waste not want not, right?

Mika sighed with content when she finally got comfortable in the center of the mattress, lying crooked with an arm underneath the pillow, one leg bent and the other stretched out. It felt wonderful to stretch like that, and she found herself slipping into sleep much quicker than expected.

She jerked awake about an hour later when a rough hand clamped down on her ankle, which had slipped over the edge of the mattress as she slept. She didn’t have the chance to yell before the hand yanked, dragging her off the bed. Her eyes scrunched shut and her arms went out to protect her fall, but she didn’t need to; her body fell something cushioned - pillows?

“Oof!”

Mika didn’t have time to wonder what she landed on, because familiar laughter was filling the room. In any other situation, the laughter would have warmed her heart, but she was upset this time, and it had the exact opposite effect.

“What the hell was that for, Sam?!” Mika leapt to her feet, her head spinning slightly from the quick movement as she reached for the bedside lamp, flicking it on. Sam was leaned against the far wall, doubled over in laughter. “Aomaris!”

At the mention of his true name, his laughter died out, and he straightened up. His jade eyes were slightly glossy from laughing so hard, and he swiped a finger underneath his eye before he spoke. “Damn, that was hilarious!”

“Hilarious my _as s_ _!_ What was that for?” She was livid, and Sam seemed to realize, albeit slowly. His smile started to fade as he took in her angry eyes. He glanced down at his shoes, and she couldn’t help but notice he was still in uniform. She had always loved the way he looked while in uniform; the way he looked so authoritative, so unbelievably sexy in the surprisingly form-fitting police outfit, she couldn’t help-

No, she was mad. She couldn’t think about how hot he looked in his uniform. _Save it for another time, Mika._

“Answer me, Sam. Why did you pull me out of bed like that?” He finally looked up at her, and he almost looked afraid? No, it was ashamed. When he spoke, it was muttered.

“You talked about being afraid of a demon pulling you out of bed a few days ago, so I decided to pull a prank on you and do it. Because, you know, I’m a demon.”

“Are you going to apologize?” She crossed her arms, eyes still narrowed at him. He scratched at the back of his neck, eyes darting around before he heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you. It was douchey of me.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“But at least I put the couch cushions underneath you and made sure that you didn’t fall completely on the floor.” Mika glanced down, taking note of the couch cushions that she was standing on top of.

“Yes, and you will be dragging them back to the couch.” He shrugged, but didn’t move to pick them up. Mika hopped onto the bed, gesturing to the cushions on the floor. “Go on, Sam.”

“But I worked all day!”

“And I was yanked out of bed by my husband because he thought he was funny. Please pick up the couch cushions and put them back.” Sam gave a loud sigh before stepping over to the cushions and piling two underneath one arm, the third underneath his other arm. He left the room quickly, but not as fast as he would have with his powers. He must have been tired from work.

When he returned, Mika was curled up in bed again, on her side this time. He shot her a smirk before stripping out of his uniform and sliding a pair of pajama bottoms on, leaving his chest bare. He slid into bed, and Mika kept her back turned to him.

“Oh, come on, don’t be mad. It was a joke!” His arms wrapped around her, and she found him spooning her, her back to his chest. She wanted so badly to stay mad at him, but as he peppered kisses along the side of her neck, her resolve melted like ice in the sun.

She flipped around in the bed to face him. “Yes, it was, and that is why it will never happen again. Okay?” Sam agreed happily, and she gave him a little peck on the lips, which he attempted to turn into a longer kiss. She broke it off quickly to ask a question. “Did you find the food I made?”

“Yeah, I ate it before. It was good, but not as good as you right now.” A gasp left Mika’s lips and her cheeks blushed red at his words. He took advantage of the moment to press another kiss to her lips before resting his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes, a smirk evident on his lips. “Good night, Mika.”

“You can’t just say that stuff to me and then go to bed!”

“Tough luck, doofus. Go to bed.” With a huff, she turned her back to him, feeling his arms wrap around her as she drifted off to sleep.

From then on, she slept with one eye open, in case the demon drags her from bed again.


End file.
